The Mysterious Half Demon Girl
by Greenwolf34
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet a new half demon read to see what happens :)


~~~~~~~**The mysterious half demon girl**~~~~~~  
Chapter One "Inuyasha get over here!" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped down from his perch in a nearby tree and lands next to Kagome.  
"What?" asked Inuyasha pricking his ears for the slightest sound.  
"I'm sensing TEN shikon jewel shards nearby," Kagome said pointing in the direction of the presence. They both peer through the bushes to find a beautiful young woman with long blonde hair staring into the river. Strangely enough she has a sword by her side. The other strange thing about her is the fact that she has the ears that look like a dog's (like Inuyasha's). She looked about Kagome's age though they couldn't tell.  
"The shards are in that brown shoulder bag Inuyasha," Kagome said a little too loud.  
"Quiet you stupid girl!!" Inuyasha shouted. Instantly, the woman stands up pricks her ears and looks in their direction. Kagome and Inuyasha stay still hoping that the woman hasn't noticed them.  
"Come out and show yourselves!" the woman asked angrily. Inuyasha looked at the woman from the bushes *She's Half Demon* Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome stepped out first then she pulled out Inuyasha out by his ear. Inuyasha wailed in pain rubbing his ears and grumbling angrily to himself. The woman rushed up to Inuyasha.  
"You jerk don't you know that hurts!" the woman shouted at Kagome. The woman backed away from Inuyasha. Kagome shocked by this stood there. Inuyasha sat there *She's nice to half demons too* Inuyasha thought.  
"So why were you guys spying on me like that?" the woman said folding her arms, waiting for them to say something.  
"Well I was just wondering where you got all of those shikon jewel shards," Kagome asked pointing at the shoulder bag. The woman looked at it.  
  
"Can you see the shards too?" the woman asked. "You must be Kagome then salutations my names Melina. Then that means that you must be Inuyasha," Melina said.  
"You didn't answer Kagome's question," Inuyasha said looking at the sky.  
"Oh yes I'm sorry I killed demons for them how else," Melina said. Inuyasha and Kagome look at her dumbfounded. Noticing the strange looks she received Melina pulls a sword out of its sheath it transforms into a sword much like Inuyasha's with one exception it glows of a green demonic power instead of a gold like Inuyasha's. Melina puts the sword away.  
"Where did you get that?!?!?" Inuyasha and Kagome ask together. Melina thought about it.  
"My mother gave it to me when I was small it was a gift from my father before he was killed by Naraku," Melina paused "I never met my father but my mother told me that he was a great demon warrior killing both humans and demons equally. The strangest thing is he fought alongside your father Inuyasha they were good friends. Then tragedy struck Naraku killed my father and then quite sometime later he killed my mother....he could have tried to kill me too but I wandered away. I was hated by all being half demon. So I explored much of this land." Melina started to daydream. Kagome felt sorry for her. Inuyasha started to get angry.  
"Damn him Naraku I'm going to kill him someday," Inuyasha snarled. Melina looked at him *Has he suffered by Naraku's actions too* Melina wondered.  
"I'm going to help too," Melina said feeling a lot better. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded so they walked back to Kaede's village. When they got there Sango, Miroku and Shippou were waiting for them. Shippou leaped up on Kagome's shoulder and Kirara was on Sango's head mewing happily.  
"Who is that," Miroku inquired grinning mischievously. Miroku took Melina's hands and asked her "Will you bear my child?" Sango smacked Miroku with her Hiraikotsu leaving Miroku unconscious on the ground. Melina looked a little worried for him.  
"Don't worry he's used to it he will be fine. So who are you?" Sango asked.  
"Oh I'm sorry for being so rude I'm Melina," Melina said.  
"So tell us a little about your self Melina I'm curious," Kagome said. Melina looked out in space thinking about the past she didn't want to remember. She sat on the porch of one the village houses.  
"Well before Naraku killed my mother I remember living in a village with my mother. She used to tell me stories about my father who was a demon warrior .Then I remember the day she gave me sword I wield. She said that it was my father's wish to give the sword to their first born child. My father probably didn't expect me to be a girl. This sword which is the sapphire Tetsusaiga is made of my father's fang a lot like Inuyasha's. I also remember the day my mother died I could smell the smell of death that day. My instincts told me that it was my mother. So I left I looked for somewhere to live but they all turned me away the humans because of my demon part and the demons because of my human part. I was hated by all feared by some. I became a wanderer collecting shards in the process I've even drawn a map of my journeys," Melina pulled out a highly detailed map the group looks at the map in awe. Melina had something else to say that shocked them all.  
"Oh my mother I didn't even tell you her name it was Kikyou, I think that was everything important," Melina thought about it for a second and nodded. Inuyasha stared like an idiot then became depressed. Kagome noticed this and decided to change the subject.  
"So who is hungry? Melina are you?" Kagome asked Melina nodded.  
"Would you like some help Kagome?" Melina asked. Kagome happily accepted the help. After their meal Melina couldn't help but notice Inuyasha's depression. After they ate Melina left to sit in the soft grass near the stream. Melina loved to stare at the stars. She sat there when Inuyasha walked up and sat next to her. Inuyasha still had that depressed look on his face.  
"What's bothering you Inuyasha?" Melina asked. Inuyasha looked up at her, then to the sky.  
"Was Kikyou really your mother?" Inuyasha asked still looking to the sky. Melina nodded and got up. She looked at him kissed his forehead and left for sleep leaving Inuyasha blushing profusely.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two It's early in the morning and Inuyasha wakes up to the sound of shuffling outside he pricks his ears trying to figure what is making the sound. Inuyasha takes a look outside to find Melina is making the noise.  
"What are you doing out here Melina *YAWN* it's early," Inuyasha asked rubbing his eyes. Melina looked up at him stared at him blinking her eyes slowly at him.  
"We are going on a picnic at my favorite spot I want to show it to you all I wanted to make it more romantic by going to couples but I not too sure what to do about Shippou," Melina sighed finished packing and thought about it.  
"You could leave Shippou with Myouga and Kirara you know," Inuyasha stated sitting on a nearby stump yawning.  
"Who's Myouga...ouch!" Melina asked smacking the flea off her neck.  
"I'm Myouga an honor to meet as for Shippou I would be happy to watch him for you," Myouga said leaping up and down on Melina's hand. Melina thought about something.  
"Darn it I forgot we have an odd number of people," Melina said counting of her fingers to be sure. As if on cue, Kouga appeared in his usual whirlwind fashion. By this time the others had woken up and heard of Melina's plans Shippou was a little angry though.  
"I'll make it up to you I promise. Hey how about we go catch fireflies later ok?" Melina asked. Shippou smiled then nodded. As soon as he arrived Kouga and Inuyasha were fighting. Melina sighed and shouted STOP the two stopped fighting and looked at her strangely. "Look, we need to calm down (looks at Inuyasha and Kouga). I need to know who is going with who we need pairs," Melina declared. Instantly Kouga and Inuyasha started to fight over Kagome. "There's only one way to settle this problem," Kagome said. Then she introduced rock, paper, and scissors to Inuyasha and Kouga. Kouga Beats Inuyasha with paper Inuyasha chose rock. Kouga walks up to Kagome hearts in his eyes, which makes Inuyasha REALLY mad. Sango and Miroku didn't mind going with each other (we all know they really like each other anyway). "Ok now I'm going to call our ride," Melina stated. She received a lot of strange looks from the group. Melina lets out a long whistle that only demons can hear. Out of the grass a twelve inch snake appears it slithers straight up to Melina looking very happy to see her. The group looks at the snake doubtfully. "I don't think that we will fit on you pet there Melina," Miroku said chuckling to himself. "Ahhh but there's where you are wrong Miroku. Naga! Show them your true self!!" Melina called to the snake. At once the snake turned from one foot to about twelve in about six seconds. "That's quite a trick you have there Melina. You were correct that we could ride on your pet," confirmed Miroku, nodding slightly. And so they were off (Kouga with Kagome, Miroku with Sango and Inuyasha with Melina). They headed uphill for about two miles when they approached a tree about one thousand years in age. Melina unpacked blankets, pillows, and food. When Inuyasha and the others were done eating they settled around the tree waiting for nightfall. When the sun finally settled, the tree started to shine with the intensity of a starry summer night. The group of on lookers stare wide eyed. "This tree which is occupied by a rare species of glow demons serves at a meeting place, where the young demons seek out their mate for life. The already paired sit and watch. So if I ever miss the starry sky I come here to watch and relax," Melina finished. The group sat and watched but soon the shine began to fade and so they left. They returned to the village where they went to sleep.  
  
Chapter Three Melina had gone into Kaede's village to shop for a few things. On her way back Melina felt a few jewel shards nearby. Looking in the direction of the presence it disappeared as soon as she looked there; shaking her head she walked on. Melina returned to the others explained what she felt on the way home *Naraku* Inuyasha thought. In the blink of an eye a large flying beast appeared and instantly scooped up Melina. Acting quickly, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango get on Kirara. Miroku and Shippou got a ride on Tanuki (Miroku's shape shifting raccoon friend). "Are you ok Melina?" Inuyasha yelled as they flew behind. "I've been better!" Melina shouted as she struggled to break free of the monster's grasp. The fiend noticed its pursuers so it launched a large beam of heat from its gaping jaws. Inuyasha and the others barely missed the assault. Later in their pursuit Inuyasha managed to slice the tail of the fiend causing the fiend to drop Melina. In a roar of pain the fiend retreated. Melina now falling down to the sky thought fast and summoned Naga who stopped the falling and slithered across the heavens as if Naga was on the ground. "Why didn't you tell us Naga could fly!?!?!?!?" Inuyasha demanded as they lowered to the ground. "Actually I took a guess if she could fly or not," Melina said patting Naga gently. Inuyasha and the others sighed. They returned to the village discussing the strange beast that attacked Melina. "I don't understand why a Catokai demon would attack me. Catokai are guardians of waterfalls and are peaceful and like the company of any being human or demon. They are powerful but they are too smart to abuse their power," Melina stated as she paced back and forth. Inuyasha thought about it *What if Naraku sent it after the shards or was he trying to kill off the last of Melina's family*. "Melina where did you receive Naga?" asked Sango noticing the similarity between Kirara and Naga. Melina looked up and mused about it. "Well Naga I found her at the time she was being attacked by a group of villagers. We became good friends and soon battle partners, giving her the ability to grow," Melina stated. Satisfied with Melina's answer Sango nodded. "I'm going out for a little while I'll be back;" Melina said and she left. Worried about Naraku's evil plans Inuyasha later followed. Melina walked into a forest, sat on a stump, pulled out a sharpening stone out of her hand bag, and started to sharpen her Tetsusaiga with it. *What a small stone (Inuyasha thought about his Tetsusaiga's sharpening stone which weighted a ton or more)* Inuyasha thought. "What are you doing Inuyasha, spying on me again are we?" Melina said not looking up at Inuyasha, but Melina knew he was there. "Is your Tetsusaiga's sharpening stone really that small?" Inuyasha asked hopping down from the tree he was on. "This stone is capable of sharpening any blade it is even capable of sharpening saber teeth. I picked some out of an old mine on my journeys," Melina said finishing the sharpening of her Tetsusaiga. Melina handed Inuyasha some of the strange mineral. "You can have it I have plenty," Melina whispered. Melina got up and left for sleep. Inuyasha sat there looking at the strange stone. "I'm going to kill her. She won't get away," a strange voice said chuckling in a sinister way. "What, who are you!?!?!?" snarled Inuyasha looking in all directions. "I will not say but why protect her, don't you love Kagome or have you developed feelings for Melina already?" questioned the voice. Inuyasha looked down and blushed. "No that's not it she's my friend and I will protect her!" shouted Inuyasha. The voice faded and disappeared. Inuyasha, after a small search left for sleep wondering if it was his imagination.  
  
.or something else.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four Since that night Inuyasha had been angry at Melina for some reason. Melina started to worry.  
"Kagome I'm going away I'll be back. I'm going to wait till Inuyasha cools off, then I will come back," said Melina. Kagome looked at Melina and nodded.  
"I can send Kirara to find you when he does," Kagome said waving farewell. Melina walked through a dense forest, taking in the sights and smells. The forest stopped suddenly where a castle stood; being curious Melina went for a look. The building which seemed to be empty had an eerie look to it.  
"Who has entered my home?" questioned a voice. Melina looked in the direction of the voice, revealing a young man with long, black hair (this is Naraku for those who haven't guessed. Melina hasn't actually seen Naraku, so she doesn't know she's in danger). Melina starts to wonder where the servants and other people are.  
"My name is Melina and a friend of mine is angry at me so I was wondering if I could stay for a while, to give him time to cool off," Melina asked.  
"You are quite welcome to stay for as long as you like," the man said walking off into the darkness.  
"Hey! Melina what are you doing here? Don't you know where you are?" asked Kouga hopping over the castle wall with ease. Melina shook her head. Kouga noticed something strange about Melina. When around Inuyasha and the others Melina smelt of that dog turd, but now she smelt of the powerful tiger demon.  
"Well this is Naraku's castle and what kind of half demon are you anyway?" Kouga whispered. Melina was horrified to know this then she mused.  
"I thought that I was half dog demon like Inuyasha. Why?" Melina whispered. Melina heard something it was Kirara looking for her. Kirara became aware of where Melina was. In a panic Kirara went to get Inuyasha.  
"I believe that you might just be a half tiger demon by the way you smell. When Naraku shows his true self think about times when you were angry or sad. Doing this will prove your tiger demon nature," Kouga said. Melina nodded. Without warning a large banging on the castle wall could be heard it was Inuyasha and he was angry.  
"NARAKU YOU OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!" Inuyasha demanded. The large doors flew open and a thick thorn covered vine hit Inuyasha in the chest leaving him on the ground unable to fight. Melina witnessed this and instantly she filled tears up and transformed into a dragon winged, two tailed tiger demon. In pure rage Melina burned down the castle and covered it with an undying sheet of ice. Melina transformed back and fell to the ground unmoving. Inuyasha still wounded used the last of his energy to walk over to Melina. Inuyasha picked up Melina's hand it was still warm. For the first time Kagome and the others watched Inuyasha do something he had never done before. Inuyasha was crying. A single tear fell and landed on Melina's face. Melina slowly opened her eyes and blinked only to be pulled up by Inuyasha to be caught in an embrace. Melina hugged back happy that Inuyasha was still alive.  
"Don't ever run away like that again you understand I'm sorry for being angry I didn't mean it I promise," Inuyasha said. Melina looked back up at him.  
"I won't and I forgive you," Melina whispered. Helping Inuyasha up to his feet Melina got Naga to get him back to the village for medical treatment. Kagome and the others followed on Kirara amazed by the happenings of that day.  
  
Chapter Five It is late at night and the moon is full, giving the landscape an eerie shadow. Melina is woken up by a high pitched screech of pain. Melina went to go see what had disturbed her peaceful sleep. Inuyasha and Shippou had heard it too so they went together. In a clearing they saw a small black dragon. The tiny beast's shoulder had been stabbed by a spider fang however the dragon was most likely immune to the venom so the spider left. Melina out of instinct rushed to help the dragon. Melina first pulled out the fang and started to clean the wound. Inuyasha and Shippou followed Melina back to the village. Melina wrapped soft gauze around the dragon's forearm.  
"He will be fine I will stay up and watch him you two can go to sleep," Melina whispered to Inuyasha and Shippou so they left. Melina ended up falling asleep with the dragon in her lap. That morning the dragon was much better, following Melina everywhere.  
"Hello Diablo feeling better I see," said Melina rubbing the dragon's belly. Inuyasha poked his head into the hut wondering who Diablo was.  
"You named that thing Melina?" asked Inuyasha looking at the dragon. Melina stood up holding the dragon in her arms.  
"Diablo will be you new battle partner Inuyasha I'm afraid that Naga will get jealous," Melina said giving the dragon to Inuyasha.  
"If you treat him as a friend he will transform for you I just know it. Diablo will be strong," Melina said. Inuyasha held Diablo up to his face he looked at it closely only to get licked in the face. Melina and the others laughed hysterically. Shippou heard something looking in all directions. Then on the horizon a strange two headed beast appeared. It was headed straight for them. Diablo started to hiss threateningly. With amazing speed the beast snatched up Kagome.  
"INUYASHA!!!!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha saw something strange on the beasts back it was Sesshoumaru looking at him smiling. Then Sesshoumaru shot a strange glance at Melina losing his balance for a moment.  
"GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru. Then with a bright flash Diablo transformed in to a huge black dragon unleashing a mighty roar. Diablo bowed before Inuyasha allowing him to get on his back. Inuyasha and Diablo took off with a large flap of Diablo's wings. Melina riding on Naga flew up next to them Melina winking at Inuyasha. Kirara flew next to Melina with an impressed Sango, Miroku, and Shippou looking at Diablo. Inuyasha and the others were right behind Sesshoumaru when a cloud of blood thirsty demons was headed for Inuyasha and the others. Melina and Inuyasha slashed at some demons with their Tetsusaigas while Sango used her Hiraikotsu and Miroku smacked a few with his staff and Shippou watched Miroku's back pointing out demons coming from behind.  
"Inuyasha there's too many you go ahead and get Kagome," Sango slicing a demon in half called to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nodded and flew off. Melina was getting tired when she heard a voice in her head that she recognized *Use the tiger fire attack Melina it will kill these demons*. Listening to the voice it suddenly clicked how to use this technique. Melina asked Naga to duck her head and then Melina pointed her large blade at the infinite number of demons.  
"TIGER FIRE ATTACK!!!" Melina shouted with that a colossal stream of fire forming into the shape of a tiger started to slash and burn the demons to death until the cloud of demons dissipated and the fire tiger ran back into Melina's blade. Sesshoumaru, after witnessing this great power from the most unlikely source could tell he miscalculated Melina's power and dropped Kagome. Kagome now falling to her death was caught by Inuyasha. The group went back to the ground. They wanted to ask Melina where that fiery blast came from but she was fast asleep on Naga.  
  
Chapter Six Melina and Sango had decided to go into Kaede's village to shop, with no leads on Naraku's whereabouts they had nothing else to do. So they looked around at all of the different things the shop owners had. Melina stopped and looked into the village square there were small children playing with a ball. Soon the ball bounced up to Melina's feet. Melina picked the ball up one of the children ran up to her. Melina squatted down giving the ball to the child. Suddenly a look of terror appeared on the child's face, he noticed Melina's ears, dropped the ball, and ran away.  
"Come on Melina let's go," Sango said placing a hand on Melina's shoulder. As the two walked back Melina thought to herself *I wish I was just human or just demon so I would belong*. When they got back Melina went to the nearest tree branch and opened her map looking at it's every detail. Naga appeared on Melina's shoulder looking at the map.  
"Naga do you know what this blank area is? (Naga gives Melina a I don't know look) Well do you want to find out?" Melina asked Naga hissed happily. Melina packed a small bag she would leave in the morning. That night after dinner Inuyasha and the others asked Melina about the tiger fire attack.  
"So Melina who taught you that technique?" asked Inuyasha looking into the fire.  
"A voice I think I recognize told me and that's it," replied Melina standing up then she walked away to sleep. Melina didn't get much sleep for she left early in the morning. However Melina was being watched, Inuyasha appeared looking at Melina with an irritated look on his face.  
"Where are you going off to Melina?" Inuyasha asked. Melina pulled out her map and showed him the blank spot.  
"Then I'm coming with you," Inuyasha said calling Diablo to his side. Melina didn't object once Inuyasha made up his mind there was no changing it (plus it was good to have some company). So Melina left a note on the wooden door and they left. By the time the sun came up Melina and Inuyasha had halfway reached their unknown destination. About an hour later they found it the area was a lush forest with animals (some demon) as varied as the stars in the sky. There were many trees however one stuck out. This tree looked much like the tree Kikyou sealed Inuyasha to fifty years ago. They landed near the tree Melina started to sketch the area in her map. Inuyasha after closer inspection of the tree noticed strange carvings on the tree a rabbit, a paw print, and a deeply carved human hand print. Melina placed her hand into the carving and started to get sucked into the tree. Inuyasha panicking grabbed Melina's hand only to get sucked in as well. Melina looked in the tree it was dark except two candles on a low wooden table two cushions lay by the table. So Inuyasha and Melina sat down. After about five minutes they heard a loud roar (most likely from a big cat). The tree pulsed with an eerie green light and Melina's Tetsusaiga started to hum. Suddenly tiger clad in thick armor sat in front of them the beast smiled at Inuyasha then at Melina.  
"Hello Melina I've been waiting for you. I see you brought Inuyasha with you," the beast said.  
"How do you know our names?" Melina asked *I've heard his voice before* Melina thought.  
"Well to make it simple I am your father Melina and my name is Toradoshi," the beast said leaving Melina shocked.  
"My father is dead how can you be him?" Melina asked.  
"Well that is a good question. Ummmm after I died I found this place, you see the tree. well the inside is a direct link to the sprit world so I can come and go as I please," the beast said. Convinced, Melina nodded.  
"Oh yes I almost forgot this is a gift from your mother," said Toradoshi then he pulled out a medium sized box wrapped in cherry blossom paper. Melina opened it revealing a kimono like Kikyou's except the bottom was a dark green instead of red.  
"That green cloth is made from the dyed hair of a snow cat making the cloth resistant to coldest winters," said Toradoshi looking at the table and clawing at it.  
"Hey so what was that rabbit carved on this tree anyway?" asked Inuyasha.  
"The rabbit is Kikyou's symbol; the paw print is my symbol so only Melina could enter using the hand print. You Inuyasha were able to enter because you were holding Melina's hand," confirmed Toradoshi.  
"You should get ready to leave. Before you do you take this necklace and go about one mile northeast there is a tribe consisting of humans, tiger demons, and half tiger demons. The necklace symbolizes that you are my and Kikyou's daughter. Oh one more thing Melina you can summon fire, ice, water, earth, wind, dark, and light tigers. Good luck you two," said Toradoshi disappearing with a bright flash of light.  
"FATHER!! FATHER!!" shouted Melina but they were sucked out of the tree the same way they entered. The carvings faded away Melina started to sob but quickly got over it. Standing up Melina finished her sketch on her map.  
"Let's go to the tiger tribe," said Melina heading in the direction that Toradoshi specified. Inuyasha nodded and they left the tiger tree. Inuyasha and Melina walked for about fifteen minutes when they reached a city hanging in the trees. They were greeted by a half tiger demon who bounded out of a tree he looked at Melina, looked at Inuyasha in disgust, then at Melina's necklace.  
"You are the child of Toradoshi and Kikyou? Then welcome my name is Jaaku and I will be your guide through the city of Souzou," said Jaaku bowing. Suddenly Melina felt something brush against her leg. It was Jaaku's tiger like tail . Inuyasha too noticed this and moved in between Melina and Jaaku *You are the best Inuyasha thanks* thought Melina. With Jaaku as their guide Inuyasha and Melina got to see the entire city. They met the village elder.  
"Ahhh so you met Toradoshi in the sacred tree then truly you are the daughter of Toradoshi. You are the true village elder. Will you take your place here?" the village elder asked. Inuyasha looked worried he was afraid he was about to lose a friend. What seemed like an hour to Inuyasha Melina thought about it.  
"I can't my place is with my friends sorry," Melina said looking at Inuyasha.  
"I see never abandon your friends they will protect you in times of weakness," said the village elder. Inuyasha and Melina left the city. They were in the sky heading home when Melina started a conversation.  
"At first I felt like I did belong there at the city, but then I realized that my place is with you and the others," said Melina. Inuyasha nodded looking ahead at the setting sun he was very happy though not showing it. When Inuyasha and Melina returned to the village Kagome was very worried and angry.  
"SIT! SIT! SIT! DON'T YOU EVER GO OFF NOT TELLING ME WHERE!!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha fell to the ground in agony.  
"HEY wait a minute I asked him to go with me and I wasn't sure where we were going anyway. If you calm down I will tell you guys where we went," said Melina watching Sango helping Inuyasha up. So with Inuyasha's help Melina told the story of the realm of the tigers.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
In the mountains lies a castle floating on the clouds. Sesshoumaru stands on a balcony looking at the rising sun. *How could that halfling possibly have so much power* thought Sesshoumaru. Jaken appears looking expectantly at Sesshoumaru waiting for an order.  
"Jaken I will be leaving for a while take care of the castle while I'm gone," said Sesshoumaru walking away.  
"Without me? Me lord wait," cried Jaken stumbling behind Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned around.  
"If you can't handle it," said Sesshoumaru placing a hand on the handle of his sword.  
"Oh sorry me lord I can handle it I can handle it!" cried Jaken backing away.  
"Good," said Sesshoumaru walking away. Sesshoumaru went down the mountains until the sky got dark and the blizzard winds started to slice every bit of warmth in his body. Sesshoumaru knew that this was by far the coldest he had been *A storm affecting demons like me? How odd* he thought. Sesshoumaru found refuge in a mid sized cabin he walked in. Looking around Sesshoumaru figured it would satisfy his needs for now. Meanwhile Inuyasha, Kagome, and Melina were headed in the direction of a shikon jewel shard; however they too got caught in the blizzard. Inuyasha and Melina were fine but Kagome was slowly lagging behind.  
"Inuyasha don't be heartless go get Kagome she is suffering," Melina said as they trudged through the snow. Inuyasha stopped, picked up Kagome, and ran back to Melina's side.  
"Hey! Look! There's smoke.no wait a cabin come on Inuyasha lets go," called Melina as they hurried to the cabin (not knowing that it is the EXACT one that Sesshoumaru is in). Melina knocked on the door.no answer she knocked again.no answer so they went in to find a startled Sesshoumaru.  
"Can we stay big brother?" asked Inuyasha looking at Kagome. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill Inuyasha himself not this stupid cold so he nodded. Surprised Melina sat next to Sesshoumaru Inuyasha sat on Melina's other side placing Kagome in his lap. After a while Melina fell asleep accidentally falling onto a surprised Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Carefully so not to wake Melina, Sesshoumaru moved Melina into his lap. Melina started to tremble from the cold so Sesshoumaru took off his armor and placed Melina into his oversized kimono, next to his chest. Slowly Melina stopped shivering, and fell into an even deeper sleep. Inuyasha would have done or said something about this but he didn't want to wake Kagome so he dealt with it. Diablo watched in horror as Inuyasha did nothing. Sesshoumaru could see his brother's anger which pleased him greatly. Soon Inuyasha and Diablo fell asleep. The blizzard died down a small amount and Sesshoumaru left taking Melina with him. Sesshoumaru walked through the snow knowing that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to track him down. The thought of the look on that halfling's face when he woke up delighted him. Melina started to stir, she opened her eyes.  
"Inu.Inuyasha?" Melina stammered. Then Melina realized her fatal mistake, her mind started to race causing her to panic. *What is he thinking anyway?* thought Melina so she decided to take action when Sesshoumaru got to his destination. When they got the bizarre castle Rin and Jaken greeted Sesshoumaru with a bow. Sesshoumaru placed Melina in a large and quite fancy room. The moment Sesshoumaru placed Melina on the bed Melina sprang to life pulling out her Tetsusaiga in record time.  
"Don't make me use this!!" threatened Melina the green demonic power of her blade burning even more powerful than before. "I don't plan to kill you, put your blade away," said Sesshoumaru. Melina reluctantly put the Tetsusaiga away. "So what then? Are you just going to keep me here?" asked Melina, hoping that that was not the case. Naga had climbed on Melina's shoulder hissing angrily.  
"Actually I plan to make you into a demon summoner. You see what little demon blood you have emanates the power required for a summoner," said Sesshoumaru. Melina had no idea what a demon summoner was let alone why Sesshoumaru wanted her to become one.  
"Why? I thought I was your enemy why help me?" asked Melina puzzled.  
"That is me for me to know and you to find out. Your training starts tomorrow," said Sesshoumaru leaving Melina to think. Meanwhile back at the cabin..  
"THAT BASTARD! WHERE DID HE TAKE OFF TO AND WHERE'S MELINA!!!!" shouted Inuyasha all the rage building up in the cabin that night was streaming out like flash flood waters. Inuyasha was sniffing everywhere hoping to catch a scent, but the snow had carried the scent far away. Kagome had tried to find Melina's jewel shards but no luck. Diablo missed Naga terribly flying up looking for Melina and Naga. Back at the castle Melina woke feeling very refreshed, so she looked out of the window gazing at the sunrise. Then a small knock on the door, it was Rin smiling happily she brought breakfast and set it on the table.  
"Come on sit we can share. My name is Rin what's yours?" asked Rin looking at Melina.  
"Well ok and my names Melina," said Melina walking over to the table. Melina was happy to have someone to talk to (because well Sesshoumaru isn't exactly friendly). There was a small bang on the door, and Sesshoumaru entered.  
"Melina come with me your training starts now," said Sesshoumaru. Melina waved bye to Rin and entered the darkness of the castle. Sesshoumaru led Melina down a few hallways then they entered a room. This room was large the ceiling was high and the walls were wide, there were no windows just a throne fit for a king. Sesshoumaru took a seat leaving Melina standing in the center of the room.  
"Well Melina summon your tigers. Jaken! Release the chimera!" called Sesshoumaru. Suddenly a chimera appeared breathing fire out of the lion head (note a chimera has three heads the lion is the main head the second head which is that of a goat rests or the lion's shoulder the final head of the snake which is the tail of the chimera). Melina acting quickly thought about the chimera's weakness *Water! Of course!* thought Melina. Melina pointed her Tetsusaiga at the beast.  
"TIGER WATER ATTACK!!!" shouted Melina a rush of water shot out of the end of the blade forming once again to a tiger. The tiger swallowed the chimera drowning it.  
"RETURN!" shouted Melina causing the water tiger to stream back into the Tetsusaiga leaving Melina very tired. Melina used the Tetsusaiga as a support.  
"Good now summon the chimera," said Sesshoumaru. Melina looked at him then considered it then she how to make it happen.  
"I SUMMON THE CHIMERA!!" shouted Melina and out of her Tetsusaiga came a flurry of white smoke, and out of the smoke came a chimera mightier than the one she fought two minutes ago. The chimera looked at her waiting for orders. Melina now stunned walked up to the beast, touched the lion's head and smiled allowing the beast to lick Melina's face. Melina laughed scratching the lion's head under the neck.  
"Now send it back into your blade," commanded Sesshoumaru. Sadly Melina lifted her Tetsusaiga and was ready to bring it back.  
"RETURN," called Melina the white smoke covered the chimera and was sucked back into the Tetsusaiga.  
"Good, any demon you kill you can use as a summon or the demon can submit to becoming a summon. Do you understand Melina?" asked Sesshoumaru. Melina nodded after the examination her blade, she put it away. Sesshoumaru led Melina back to her room. Rin came with dinner as always cheerful.  
"Rin why is Sesshoumaru being nice to me? I don't get it at all," said Melina. Rin gave Melina a quizzical look.  
"I think he likes you. I mean when he saved me he acted the same way a little cold, but as time went on we became friends," said Rin eating her dinner.  
"So how was the training?" asked Rin as she finished. Melina looked up.  
"I was fine I'm still a little tired though. I managed to summon a chimera, a good start I think," said Melina finishing up her dinner. Melina didn't say it but she missed Inuyasha and the others *But this training is important* she thought. Melina went to sleep tears stained her pillow. That morning Melina woke up to a new day of training Sesshoumaru led Melina to the large room. Sesshoumaru called to Jaken releasing a horrible, menacing, blood thirsty dragon. The dragon which appeared to be made of metal had large black wings tipped with what looked like blood. It looked at Melina excited to kill her.  
"Your next test kill and summon this dragon," said Sesshoumaru waving a hand at the dragon. Melina looked at the terrible dragon*the epitome of darkness and fear itself.darkness that's it!!* thought Melina. Melina waved her Tetsusaiga back and forth at the dragon mesmerizing it. Then with the speed of a cobra Melina struck.  
"LIGHT TIGER ATTACK!!" shouted Melina. With a piercing beam of light the tiger sprang to life leaving the dragon stunned by the holy light then the tiger killed the dragon. The light tiger returned back into Melina's Tetsusaiga by itself. Melina was weak but still able to summon the dragon.  
"I SUMMON THE DARK DRAGON!!" shouted Melina. Subsequently the horrible beast that Melina feared was now under her control. A thick dark cloud appeared forcing itself out of Melina's Tetsusaiga and towards the ceiling. The cloud swirled and the dark dragon hovered slowly down to the floor. The dragon looked at Melina waiting for Melina's bidding. Melina thought of something.  
"Show me the fire that the dark dragon possesses," called Melina. The dragon nodded and released a fire that was tinted a very dark green. This fire ate it way through the floor that the dragon aimed at, it was acid the most powerful Melina had ever seen.  
"That's all.now.RETURN!" Melina said. The dragon faded into a mist, and was sucked back into the sword.  
"There will be one final test get some rest you will need it," said Sesshoumaru, leading Melina back to her room. Melina was eating dinner with Rin when there was a knock on the door. It was Sesshoumaru. "May I join you?" asked Sesshoumaru sitting next to Rin. Melina nodded afraid to object. While Melina talked to Rin, Sesshoumaru sat quietly listing to their conversation. After dinner Sesshoumaru and Rin left, leaving Melina to think about her final test. Melina fell asleep her dreams clouded with what kind of horrible best she would have to go up against next. That morning the entire area around the castle was tense and silent. Sesshoumaru entered Melina's room. Melina got up off her chair and followed Sesshoumaru. As they went down the hall Rin gave thumbs up and Jaken nodded. Melina entered the training room for one last lesson. Melina stood in her place ready for anything. Sesshoumaru gave the signal and a portion of the wall rose opening into a pit of everlasting darkness. Melina waited for the monster that haunted her dreams to appear. "Your final lesson get this beast to submit to becoming a summon. He can read minds so be careful what you think," warned Sesshoumaru. Melina put her sword into its sheath. Melina walked up to the darkness and looked into it she couldn't smell the monster either. "I'm not afraid show your self monster!" cried Melina. The monster emitted a low rumbling growl. Then it walked out it had blood red fur. The fur around the talon like claws was white. It was the fabled hell guardian. Its long saber teeth were fit for cutting and slashing its foes apart. The curled horns of the monster were fit for ramming into opponents. Its eyes were the most terrifying of all of its features. The eyes were a shade of yellow matching the sun and in the center of the yellow a black slit pupil. The monster stood at least twenty feet tall. Melina decided to use her thoughts to negotiate with the hell guardian. *I'm not going to fight you so kill me or hear me out. I wish for you to become one of my summons. I want to leave this castle. If your demon heart has any kindness in it please help. I miss Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kirara and Diablo.* Without out realizing it Melina thought about the others.* I love Inuyasha and I will miss him will all my heart.* The hell guardian hearing this confession of pure love it bowed before Melina. *I submit to you demon summoner Melina. I hope I will be useful to you.* The hell guardian transmitted the message mentally to Melina. So Melina raised her blade to the hell guardian. The hell guardian burst into flames and the flames were sucked into Melina's Tetsusaiga. Melina sheathed her Tetsusaiga and smiled at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru let out a small applause. Meanwhile Rin and Jaken cheered as they ran to congratulate Melina. "You are truly a demon summoner Melina you can leave," said Sesshoumaru. Melina nodded and left. When Melina got to the outside she summoned the hell guardian and rode on his back. The hell guardian and Melina stopped at the cabin, where they found Inuyasha and Kagome. "Where have you been Melina? We were worried sick about you! Whoa what the hell is that thing?" asked Inuyasha. "Inuyasha Kagome meet the hell guardian one of my summons," said Melina the hell guardian bowed in response. "Summons!?!?!?!?" said Kagome and Inuyasha at the same time. "I will tell you guys later," said Melina climbing on the hell guardian Kagome and Inuyasha followed Melina onto the hell guardian. So Inuyasha, Kagome, and Melina rode back to Kaede's village where Melina told Inuyasha and the others about Sesshoumaru and becoming a demon summoner. The hell guardian insisted that he stay and listen to Melina's story. The hell guardian also insisted that he stay for the night for Shippou, Kirara, Naga and Diablo had fallen asleep on him. Inuyasha was surprised to now know that Melina loved him.  
  
.but did Inuyasha love Melina back..could he?  
  
Chapter Eight Inuyasha and the others were waiting for Kagome's return fro her time. Kagome did return with a worried look on her face.  
"Inuyasha! Tonight is the night of the new moon!" said Kagome as she climbed out of the well. Inuyasha froze on the spot while Melina ran away.  
"I have to go I will come back later see ya!" called Melina running into the forest. Inuyasha chased after her. Melina sat on a rock panting for breath. Inuyasha walked up to Melina.  
"What's wrong? You know I become human on the new moon too so don't worry," said Inuyasha placing a hand on Melina's shoulder. Melina shoved Inuyasha's hand away, and she backed away from him. Inuyasha didn't understand what was wrong.  
"I too become human on the new moon, but after I return half demon..I.I'm in well heat for about a day or so. I have to stay away from you. I will be ok stay with Kagome and the others...they need you," said Melina still backing away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked to know this but something bothered him*Does she not trust me?* Melina backed away until her back was leaned up against a tree. Inuyasha didn't know what to say to Melina, so he respected her wishes and left. When the new moon came Melina started to feel the effects of the transformation her ears, claws, and fangs disappeared and her hair turned jet black. Melina was fine through the new moon she stayed in a hollow tree; at the tree she ate and had Naga to protect her. However when she got up she was trapped by a bear demon. The demon had dark brown fur, pale white eyes and a roar that chilled bones. Naga had tried to protect Melina but she was on the ground unresponsive. Luckily the bear demon couldn't reach Melina and the bear demon didn't want her dead oh no he wanted her very much alive. Melina would have killed the demon only she knew this demon he was a kindly beast but not now. Melina hoped that the tree rotting and smelling horrific covered the scent but she stood out like a neon sign in a dark alley. Melina found herself screaming for help. The call was answered by a white blur chasing the demon off. The white was Inuyasha in his half demon form. Inuyasha found Melina by the highly addictive scent she gave off, but the screams helped.  
"Inuyasha you have to leave me now! Go on hurry!" cried Melina, and she started to cry. Inuyasha walked up to Melina, trying to comfort her. Melina only pushed Inuyasha away from her. Melina hurried to Naga trying to wake her up. After about ten seconds Naga was up carrying Melina away from Inuyasha. Melina was thankful to get away. After she was in the sky Melina looked behind only to see Inuyasha riding on Diablo. Inuyasha noticed Melina looking at him he smiled at her licking his lips. *Oh gods don't let him catch me!* prayed Melina telling Naga to go faster. Naga was getting tired of this pace. Melina looked behind.Inuyasha wasn't there. Puzzled Melina continued anyway. But suddenly Naga stopped Inuyasha had snuck up in front of them. With the sudden stop Melina fell off Naga, and Naga hurried to catch Melina but Inuyasha got there first. Holding Melina in his arms Inuyasha descended. Naga appeared in front of Inuyasha demanding the release of her owner, so in response Inuyasha called Diablo to kill Naga. Inuyasha laid Melina against a tree, where Melina woke up. Seeing Inuyasha, Melina rushed to her feet pulling out her Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha blinked twice at looked at Melina.  
"Huh? What am I doing here?" asked a very puzzled Inuyasha looking around. Melina let her Tetsusaiga rest on the ground not letting go of the handle. Then Inuyasha saw Melina's Tetsusaiga, he picked up her scent, and started to freak out.  
"Oh my god did I hurt you Melina and stop it Diablo!" yelled Inuyasha. Melina realized that Inuyasha didn't remember anything, so she ran up to him. Inuyasha caught Melina in an embrace. Inuyasha took in Melina's scent; it was tainted by fear and highly addictive. Melina backed away from Inuyasha.  
"You have to go I will come back I just don't want to defend myself from my friends anymore," said Melina looking at the ground refusing to look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gave Melina a belt of some sort.  
"Sango gave it to me it will cover your scent," said looking at Melina. Melina took the belt, put it on, and watched Inuyasha leave. Relieved Melina rested in a small cave. Melina was now feeling terrified of the one she loved. The belt seemed to work. After about two days Melina returned to Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha noticed something strange about Melina, Melina had now refused to talk to him and Miroku. When Inuyasha or Miroku walked up to Sango, Kagome, and Melina to talk to them Melina would always make up some kind of excuse to leave. One night Inuyasha was resting on a rock in a small field watching they dark clouds go by. Inuyasha noticed something moving in the clouds, it was a thunder bird. Thunder birds are notorious for killing other demons for enjoyment. The bird saw Inuyasha and started to fly towards him. Inuyasha stood up pulling out his Tetsusaiga, not too sure how to kill it. The bird took the challenge and launched a bolt of lightning. The bolt was moving too fast for Inuyasha to avoid so he braced himself for the attack. The bolt came but it didn't touch him when Inuyasha opened his eyes Melina was in front of him taking the bolt head on. The bolt faded and the bird left. Melina fell to the ground the ends of her hair singed. Kagome appeared hearing the commotion. Kagome checked for Melina's pulse as Inuyasha explained what had happened. Kagome found the pulse it was very weak. Inuyasha hurried Melina into the village. Where Inuyasha laid Melina on a mat Kagome covered Melina with a blanket. *You can't die Melina I didn't say I was sorry.* thought Inuyasha as he watched Melina's restless sleep.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Melina had been asleep for about two days since the encounter with the thunder bird. Melina's eyes opened suddenly she sat up. Melina had had the strangest dream, in the dream she saw Kouga who was very ill. Melina was one who knew when dreams were trying to say something, so she packed her bag and was leaving when Inuyasha stepped in front of her. Melina still refused to look at his face. Melina just pushed Inuyasha out of her way, summoned her hell guardian, and left to see if Kouga was ok.  
"Feh! Go on go see if I care!" Inuyasha shouted at Melina. Melina responded with a wave goodbye. Melina felt something was wrong*But what?* she asked herself. By morning Melina had found Kouga's den, there were two guards. Melina bowed politely and asked to see Kouga.  
"Is Kouga ok he is not sick is he?" asked Melina. The two demons guards looked at Melina strangely.  
"How do you know that Kouga has taken ill?" asked one of the guards.  
"I saw him ill in a dream I must go see him, I may be able to help," said Melina. The guards thought that Melina was an odd visitor, but she seemed to know Kouga and so the guards escorted her in. Melina walked in to find a wounded Kouga, to make matters worse the wounds were infected. Melina started to clean the wounds which caused Kouga to stir. Kouga opened his eyes.  
"Melina? Is that you? How did you know?" asked Kouga weakly. Melina looked at him he was in bad condition, luckily the wounds would not kill him just weaken him for a while.  
"I saw you in a dream. Just rest I will stay to make sure you're ok," whispered Melina as she placed a rag with cold water on Kouga's feverish forehead. Melina stayed up most of the day and into the night, but she got tired. Melina pulled out a blanket, laid it on the floor and went to sleep. In the morning Melina was awoken by a wolf licking her face. Melina got up it was early the sun had not arisen. Melina looked at the wolf it was jet black with a white streak running from its right eye to its right back leg (Melina decided to name this wolf Streak). Melina watched the sun rise as she absentmindedly petted the wolf's head (Melina couldn't find Kouga so she went looking for him but Melina found him back at the den). Melina went to replace Kouga's old bandages with new ones, and Kouga's fever had left so he was getting better which delighted Melina greatly. Melina started to think about the others, so Melina sent Naga with a note on her whereabouts. After another day passed and Kouga was feeling better.  
"Will you be spending the full moon with us Melina?" asked Kouga kissing Melina's hand. Melina blushed and nodded. Melina had to make sure Kouga's wounds were healing anyway. Melina waited for Naga to return when she did there was a letter replying to Melina's letter:  
  
Dear Melina,  
  
Don't worry about us. How is Kouga? Well anyway Inuyasha is very angry. He left the village I haven't seen him since. So don't be surprised if you get a visit from him. I have to make this note short I will see you later!  
  
Sincerely,  
Kagome Melina sighed at the thought of Inuyasha. Melina went outside of the wolf den looking at the view. Melina hadn't realized that the area around Kouga's den was a lush tropical forest. Kouga walked up from behind.  
"Would you like to see the forest Melina?" asked Kouga. Melina nodded. Very quickly a little too quickly for Melina Kouga picked up Melina and put her on his back. Kouga bounded into the forest from tree limb to limb, as graceful as a swan on water. Kouga stopped at a spring with waters so clear you could see the tiny minnows that swam along the bottom. Melina looked in to the water smiling at her reflection.  
"Look Kouga I can see myself in the water," said Melina admiring the water's clarity.  
"You know what your reflection makes the water makes the water look beautiful," said Kouga causing Melina to blush. As the sun started to set Kouga and Melina had returned. The other pack members greeted Kouga with a waving hand or the occasional wolf howl, and Melina was greeted by a few whistles in which Kouga shot an evil look in the whistle's direction. Nightfall came and the full moon rose and all the pack members left into the surrounding cliffs. Melina wondered where they had gone to when she heard it, a chorus of wolf howls, as Melina listened to it the howls sounded like a slow type of music. Kouga appeared in front of Melina bowing slightly.  
"Can I have this dance Melina?" asked Kouga. Melina nodded and placed her hand into Kouga's. They walked out onto the cliff that overlooked the forest and slow danced for at least two hours. The wolf howls faded, however Melina and Kouga stayed on the cliff and danced still to their own music. Inuyasha had ran up to Kouga's den as soon as he heard about Melina's note. Inuyasha had gotten there just in time to watch his rival dancing with Melina, but however much he hated it he would have to sit still. Meanwhile on the cliff Melina and Kouga had stopped dancing and were just talking. Melina hadn't realized how close her face was to Kouga's because when she looked back at him he kissed her (straight on the lips). Inuyasha had expected Melina to break away instantly, but much to his horror Melina seemed to be enjoying it. Melina and Kouga stopped kissing (giving Melina time to look into Kouga's deep blue eyes) and left into the den. Melina had fallen asleep on her blanket, where Inuyasha found her and picked her up. Inuyasha took Melina back to the village. Inuyasha placed Melina next to Kagome and left for his post on the roof of the hut, and hoping that Melina wouldn't kill him in the morning.  
  
Chapter Ten When Melina had gotten up from her sleep, she looked around and figured that Inuyasha had brought her back. Melina was sitting in a dead tree looking at the rising sun her hair blowing through the wind. Melina missed Kouga when a familiar scent attacked her nose. *The scent of death o dear god. not again* Melina thought. The more Melina took in the scent the more frightened she became. The smell of death was tainted with wolf demon blood.  
"Inuyasha get over here do you smell that?" asked Melina as Inuyasha and Sango walked over to her. Melina feared it was Kouga.  
"Feh! Let me guess you want to see if Kouga is ok right?" growled Inuyasha sarcastically. Melina ignored Inuyasha's sarcasm and nodded. Inuyasha looked into Melina's eyes *She really loves him..* thought Inuyasha. Inuyasha shrugged and called Kagome and the others. With Melina in the lead Inuyasha and the others followed whispering behind Melina's back. When Melina and the others got to the den the area smelled of blood and death. Melina ran into the den looking for Kouga. He wasn't there however there was one wolf that survived. It was the wolf Melina called Streak. The wolf started to yip in a frantic way at the sight of Melina. Melina started to calm the wolf the wolf started what seemed like talking to Inuyasha and the others. Melina listened and nodded.  
"He says that two ogres attacked the den...He also says that He saw Naraku's spider scar on their back. I don't understand what else he is saying...DARN it!" said Melina pounding her fist into the ground causing her knuckles to bleed. Streak licked Melina's wounds causing them to heal really fast. Melina shooed Inuyasha and the others to the edge of the den where Melina started to bury the dead pack members. Inuyasha offered some help but Melina responded with a sigh then she said.  
"You told me that Kouga was your enemy. Enemies do not bury their opponent's dead. I however was Kouga's dearest friend so it is my duty," Melina said. Streak moved by this the wolf unleashed a single tearful howl and started to help Melina. When Melina was finished she took Streak with her as they left for Kaede's village. When Melina and the others returned to the village Melina kept trying to understand Streak, but to no avail. Soon the sun started to set and Sango found Melina sitting next to Streak bitterly crying. Sango tried to comfort Melina but Melina had lost the color in her once blue eyes, her eyes had turned a blackish color. Melina was so depressed.  
"Melina you have to go on. Kouga and his pack aren't coming back," said Sango placing a hand on Melina's shoulder.  
"But Sango.I.I.loved Kouga. I mean how would you feel if Miroku died?" asked Melina. Taking Sango by surprise she blushed.  
"What do you mean by that? Melina?" asked Sango. Melina looked back up at Sango.  
"It as obvious as the blush on you face," said Melina.  
"Sango go tell Inuyasha he can sleep tonight I'm going to stay up tonight," said Melina stroking Streak's back. Sango nodded and left. Melina started to cry again *I'm never going to get over this...* thought Melina crying into her hands. Then she felt a slight touch on her shoulder Melina thought it was Inuyasha, but when Melina looked it was.Kouga!  
"Is this a dream..is it.is it.really you Kouga?" asked Melina as she stood up. Kouga nodded and held Melina close to him.  
"But how I thought you were dead.," said Melina as she cried in Kouga's chest.  
"I was the wolf you called Streak. Melina thank you for laying my comrades to rest," said Kouga. Melina looked for Streak.he was gone. Melina cried so much she felt her legs getting shaky, but Kouga lifted her up into his arms and placed Melina silently in the hut that Kagome, Shippou, and Sango were in.  
"Kouga are you going to stay with us?" asked Melina yawing slightly.  
"Yes but only as the wolf Streak, don't tell that dog turd who I really am ok?" asked Kouga tucking Melina in. Melina nodded. Kouga turned back into Streak and fell asleep at Melina's feet. Melina fell asleep, and for once she slept peacefully. Melina got up early in the morning feeling relieved that Kouga was ok, but she still missed the pack. Melina had decided to go into the woods outside Kaede's village. Melina called Streak and off they went. Inuyasha appeared later, looking for Melina. Kagome and Shippou walked up to Inuyasha.  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome looking at Inuyasha.  
"There is something fishy about that wolf Streak.," said Inuyasha looking for the wolf in question.  
"Well if you're looking for Streak he went with Melina into the forest," said Shippou licking a lollipop that Kagome had given him. Inuyasha sent Diablo to follow Melina and Streak. Meanwhile Melina had walked deep into the forest, where Streak had changed back into Kouga and they were chatting. Kouga was talking to Melina when Melina put her pointer finger up to his lips silencing him.  
"Hush! Hmmmm..Oh no Diablo get back here!" called Melina as Diablo hurried to tell Inuyasha who Streak really was.  
"So much for a secret..guess we might as well tell the truth," said Melina getting up and walking to the village Kouga followed. When they got there Inuyasha was tapping his foot angrily. Melina still refused to look at his face. "You are not my father Inuyasha so stop being so protective!! I can take care of myself!!" said Melina as Kouga jumped in to defend Melina. Inuyasha were instantly fighting when Kagome and Sango asked why Melina hadn't told them.  
"He told me to keep it a secret," said Melina looking at Kouga and Inuyasha fighting.  
"Kouga stop it and Inuyasha SIT!!" said Melina and Kouga walked up to her side and Inuyasha fell to the ground in agony.  
"Wait a minute you can use the s-word?" asked Kagome.  
"Yeah anyone who is related to Kikyou can use it," declared Melina. Kagome nodded at Melina's logic. Inuyasha now free from the spell had taken his Tetsusaiga out ready to slice Kouga in half. Melina responded by taking her Tetsusaiga out clashing her blade with Inuyasha's. Inuyasha now found himself fighting with Melina (which was the last person you want to be enemies with).  
"I SUMMON THE CHIMERA!!!" called Melina as the flurry of white smoke appeared and the chimera walked out. Melina then summoned her dark dragon and her hell guardian. The beasts were waiting for Melina's orders.  
  
"Do you really want to risk it Inuyasha? Once I tell them to kill they wont stop," said Melina. Inuyasha getting the point shook his head. Melina returned her summons, and sat in the dead tree looking into the sky looking..for something she knew she wouldn't find with Inuyasha and the others.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Melina was gone and was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting. Kagome received a note from Melina, which not only contained words but contained all of Melina's jewel shards and Sango's belt. The note read this: Dear Kagome,  
  
Here take my shards I wont need them. Tell Kouga I'm sorry for leaving. Tell Inuyasha to not come looking for me. Don't worry about me I'm going to find the white rabbit. I don't know if I will come back. If I do I will see you then. I'm also looking for more summons. Finally, I'm going on a search for Naraku I got a lead from a hawk demon I met yesterday night.  
  
With my apologies,  
Melina Kagome wondered why Melina hadn't told them about the lead on Naraku. Sango asked to read the note with Miroku looking over Sango's shoulder. Then Inuyasha and Kouga took five minutes from fighting to read the letter. Inuyasha looked worried, Kouga even more so.  
"What the hell is the white rabbit?" asked Kouga. Inuyasha and the others thought about it.  
"The white rabbit is Kikyou I just know it!" said Inuyasha. That night there was a thunderstorm Melina found shelter in a waterfall cave where she met a Catokai demon. Melina recognized this Catokai it was the one that captured Melina for it was missing most of its tail.  
"What are you doing in this storm young one?" asked the demon as he poured Melina some tea. Melina thought about this she actually didn't know why she left her friends.  
"I'm looking for Naraku because I want to kill him. Also I'm looking for my mother because I want to talk to her," said Melina. The demon looked at Melina in awe.  
"The Naraku? Well you looked strong, but you will need some help. You said earlier that you were a demon summoner right? Then you should speak to my friend the medusa dragon. She has been looking to becoming a summon. Stay until morning I just know she will be here by then," said the demon sipping his tea. Melina was looking for more summons so she slept in the cave.  
"Melina? Melina? Are you awake? The medusa dragon is here," said the Catokai demon gently tapping Melina's head. Melina awoke with a start. Then she saw the medusa dragon, it was a metallic purple with the occasional pink metallic highlight. It had spines running from the end to the beginning of its tail. The most intriguing feature of this dragon was it had two heads.  
"Ahhh yes so you are the demon summoner pleased to meet you. My name is Chie and my other half 's name is Shinpi," said Chie. Melina bowed to both Chie and Shinpi. So Melina and the medusa dragon left the Catokai's lair. Melina rode on the medusa dragon's back as they rose into the sky.  
"On your journey to the Catokai's lair did you happen to see the priestess Kikyou?" asked Melina as the medusa dragon continued on.  
"Yes actually I did she was in a village not to far from here. She was playing with the children," said Shinpi. Shinpi's voice was raspy with a hiss when he stopped speaking, His sister's voice sounded rather nice for a dragon anyway. Melina watched as they flew over the village Shinpi spoke of. The medusa dragon landed slowly, whipping up dust. Melina walked through the small village. Melina was stared at by many, but then a familiar scent filled her nose. Just then Kikyou and a group of children turned the corner. Kikyou and the children surrounding her stopped and stared at Melina.  
  
"Melina? Is it really you?" said Kikyou. Melina nodded. Meanwhile in a forest nearby the village Melina was in Inuyasha and the others were lost. "How sad poor half-demon and his friends going in circles," said a voice giggling cutely. "Who are you and why are you teasing us?" asked Kagome. "Oh my, don't worry I'm going to help you. My name's Jade," said the voice and with that a creature flew out of the branches of a tree. It was a bat pixie with bat like wings and bright yellow eyes. "Why help us? We are looking for someone very important to us," asked Shippou. "I don't like strangers in my forest and who are you looking for I can help," asked Jade. "Her name is Melina and I doubt she passed through here she probably flew on a dragon," said Inuyasha. Jade looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes I saw a Medusa dragon pass over here yesterday. It may have been your friend. I can take you in the direction the dragon went till we get to the edge of the forest," said Jade. So Jade lead Inuyasha and the others through the forest toward the village. Back at the village Melina was telling Kikyou about meeting up with Inuyasha and becoming a demon summoner. Kikyou stood up at the sound of Inuyasha's name. "Come with me Melina I want to show you something," said Kikyou. Melina followed Kikyou to a small pond which glimmered with a supernatural glow. "Once you look into the pond, you won't see you reflection but your destined love's. If you are meant to be alone you will see only yourself," said Kikyou. Melina walked up to the pond in fear. Melina peered in not seeing her own face but Inuyasha's winking up at her. *Oh god no..* thought Melina. Kikyou respected Melina's privacy and did not look in the pond. "Melina you said you were going to kill Naraku yourself? Please take Inuyasha with you," said Kikyou fading into a ghostly mist. "Mother where are you?" said Melina fleeing from the strange pond. That night the sky was dark, the new moon. In an open meadow that was near the forest a black haired Melina sat looking into the sky. That's where Kagome, who was leading the way found Melina. "Melina you're human!" said Kagome looking at Inuyasha who was also human. Melina summoned the medusa dragon who sat by her side. "This is the medusa dragon.wait where's Kouga?" asked Melina looking around. "He left looking for another pack of wolves," said Inuyasha a little cruelly. The medusa dragon responded to Inuyasha's cruelty by hissing threateningly. A heavy rain shower covered the night sky. Melina stayed in the meadow her hair drenched with water. The Medusa dragon tried to cover Melina with its wing but to no avail. "Melina it is not wise to stay in this rain," said Miroku. Melina stood there like a statue. By morning Melina had caught a cold, however that was the least of her problems Melina had joined Kagome on a trip to an elegant flower filled meadow. Without Sango's belt Melina scent was driving Inuyasha insane it was however too late he followed Melina and Kagome to the meadow stalking them. Melina saw him and told Kagome to hide in the flowers hoping to cover their scent. Melina lay in the flowers, watching as Inuyasha drew closer his feet crushing the flowers. Melina sneezed, and instantly Inuyasha was on top of her. "INUYASHA STOP IT NOW!!" cried Kagome as she hurried to help Melina. Melina struggled under Inuyasha's weight her mind racing, but then she clawed his face causing him to back away. Melina ran for her life into the forest. "Hurry child hide in my vines," said a strange plant. The plant was known as the Rosevine, it looked like a huge rose with a large gaping mouth surrounded by a tangle of vines. The vines parted and Melina crawled inside. Inuyasha soon appeared looking normal the Rosevine had covered Melina's scent. Melina sneezed again though Inuyasha was long gone. "Here child drink this it will cure your illness," said the Rosevine as a gold liquid dripped from the tip of a vine. Melina trusted the Rosevine so she drank the liquid, feeling better instantly. Melina heard Kagome calling for her, Inuyasha was nowhere around so Melina called Kagome over and Kagome entered the Rosevine's vines. "Who was that strange demon chasing you.you said your name was Melina?" asked the Rosevine. Melina nodded peering out of the tangle of vines. "Kagome go back to village and see if Sango will lend me her scent covering belt please," said Melina. Kagome left hesitantly. "That half demon was Inuyasha you can probably tell why he was chasing me," said Melina. The Rosevine knew. Melina watched as the sun set, and grew sleepy. "Take one of my petals it will keep you warm," said the Rosevine as a single petal fell into Melina's lap. The petal was huge making a perfect blanket, so Melina lay down until she heard a voice calling her name. "It must be Kagome let her in," said Melina as Rosevine opened its vines to reveal a surprised Inuyasha, and he was holding Sango's belt. "Inuyasha what are you doing here? You can't be here!" said Melina as she backed away into the tangle of vines. Inuyasha just followed her inside the Rosevine's vines. "Kagome told me to bring this to you, but I don't think you need it anymore. I'm ok now," said Inuyasha handing the belt to Melina. Melina looked at the belt, then at Inuyasha's face which was something that Melina had not done in a long time. Inuyasha had forgotten how blue Melina's eyes were. "Does this mean you trust me now," asked Inuyasha lost in Melina's eyes. Melina nodded. "Your face those wounds are infected let me clean them for you. It's my fault they are there anyway," said Melina pulling out a cloth form her bag hoping not to disturb Naga's hibernation. Inuyasha fell asleep in Melina's lap while she cleaned his wounds. "Rosevine what can you tell me about the pond outside of the village?" asked Melina. Curious Inuyasha faked sleep so he could listen. "It's known as the lover's pond. Legend says that two lovers were separated by a war so in order to see her husband the wife cast a spell on the pond. One day her lover died, so she saw only herself. She grieved to death. The pond still lives and you can see your destiny. your lover," said the Rosevine. Then Melina asked "If that is true then that means that..I saw Inuyasha in that very pond not myself.is that my destiny?" Melina fell into a restless sleep.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Melina woke early in the morning, she tried to get up but something was holding her down by her waist. Melina touched her restraint and realized it was Inuyasha's arm.  
"Rosevine what is he doing here?" asked Melina trying to free herself.  
"You were both on opposite sides of the room I made however you were both sleeping restlessly. I watched as the two of you moved to each other, once there your sleep became peaceful," said Rosevine yawning. Melina started to sweat and freak out.  
"Can you help me please?" asked Melina. One of Rosevine's vines lifted Inuyasha's arm, allowing Melina to slip out of his grasp. Melina walked outside her feet became wet from the dew.  
"Melina do you normally have a tail?" asked the Rosevine. Melina looked and noticed a white tiger tail it was flicking side to side. Melina hurriedly placed her tail inside her kimono. *What is that?* thought Melina.  
"Rosevine would you like to become one of my summons?" asked Melina. The Rosevine looked thoughtful and nodded. The Rosevine turned into a greenish smoke and was sucked into Melina's Tetsusaiga. Leaving Inuyasha on the cold hard ground, causing him to wake with a start.  
"Let's go home, you know the other are probably worried about us," said Melina heading to the close by village. Kagome was waiting for them; she looked happy to see them but also worried for Melina.  
"I'm fine Kagome I promise," said Melina scratching the back of her head. Melina summoned the Hell guardian who carried Miroku, Melina and Shippou while Kirara carried Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango. They returned to Kaede's village by sunset. Melina had left into the forest. That night Inuyasha was awakened by the murderous bellow of a demon. Melina was still gone.  
"Inuyasha? You shall die this night!" roared the demon. Inuyasha readied his Tetsusaiga. The demon was much stronger, and had lifted Inuyasha and thrown against a mighty oak tree. Inuyasha was not dead his eyes were open and his legs were broken. Inuyasha had to accept death with his life. Inuyasha waited for that final blow but a god like roar interrupted it. On a high pile of rock appeared a white tiger with silver fur that glimmered with the light of the crescent moon and its wings sparkled in the same manner. Inuyasha looked at the strange but familiar being. The tiger flew down like a heavenly angel. It stood in front of Inuyasha and unleashed a mighty breath of lighting, killing the demon instantly.  
"What are you...wait Melina? What happened to you?" asked Inuyasha recognizing that scent. *I have become a beast and I don't know how to change back. I'm scared Inuyasha* Melina had sent the message to him spiritually. Tears fell from Melina's face landing on Inuyasha. The tears had marvelous healing powers, but just to be safe the tiger carried Inuyasha on her back. The tiger made sure Inuyasha slept through the night. As the sun rose Melina fell asleep wondering what to do next. 


End file.
